Billiards Explosion
by Tyripiri
Summary: Erza takes a familiar, Heavenly Body magic Mage to the place she first met the very Quickdraw Mulan Rouge. Not the pastry shop. The pool centre-thing place. She merely takes him there to teach him the rules of billiards, and it seems a deja vu feeling settles in. Oneshot. JeRza. Review!


**Billiards Explosion**

**Erza takes a familiar, Heavenly Body magic Mage to the place she first met the very Quickdraw Mulan Rouge. Not the pastry shop. The pool centre-thing place. She merely takes him there to teach him the rules of billiards, and it seems a deja vu feeling settles in.**

* * *

><p><strong>The original idea was from the amazing Tumblr user, estella-may, who had granted me her permission to write this!<strong>

**Anyway, if you didn't know, there is a poll on my profile that will determine when I'll be picking up the pace of _Lucy Power Project!_ story. The poll will be closed after I publish the chapter that introduces Erza and Jellal together, and judging by my writing times in between chapters nowadays, there should be quite a lot of time, also considering school is starting again in a couple of days.**

**On a happy note, enjoy this JeRza oneshot!  
><strong>

_**Warnings!: Expect minimum OOC.**_

* * *

><p>"Um, Erza... where are we going?" Jellal asked, following his companion through the unknown streets. He has never been to this town in Fiore, but it seemed like Erza had.<p>

"I'm taking to somewhere. Be quiet," she demanded, suddenly grabbing his wrist and dragging him through before they came to a sudden halt, the male crashing into the female, despite the fact the latter paid no mind to him. "You know Bisca, right?"

The blue-haired man regained his posture and registered the name in his mind, searching through to see if he has ever met the person. He then nodded slightly, knowing that he had heard the name before somewhere. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, this is where I met her and learned how to play billiards," she announced, motioning to the building in front. "I have to admit, it is quite a fun game."

Jellal swallowed thickly. Knowing Erza since childhood and the Tower of Heaven, he knew that something like this would never go the way it would go you see on a Lacrima TV. It's just impossible, coming from her or basically anybody from Fairy Tail, as far as he knew."Y-You learned how to play billiards?"

The armored woman nodded, smiling triumphantly. "That's right! And today, Jellal, is the day I will teach you how to play billiards!" she announced, her figure suddenly seeming darker, more demanding and somewhat larger to him as she pointed down at him. "Come, Jellal! I will show you the skills of billiards!"

Erza nearly teared the wooden door of its hinges as she swung it open, familiar faces from years ago immediately recognising her.

"It's Erza!" one of them screamed, running away as he dropped his pool stick, the object clattering to the ground whilst her cowered behind a pool table.

"Do not fear, she said, her voice somehow booming and echoing in the blue-haired man's ears. Chances are it was probably just him. "I am only here to show my dear friend how to play billiards, and the pool tables we had at Fairy Tail... were... broken by... two idiotic morons!"

It was clearly obvious to him who she was talking about, and through his hazel eyes he could see her nostrils flare and a vein pop out of her forehead and anger written all over her face.

He snapped out his daydream when the Fairy Tail mage cleared her throat, as if she were to regain her posture and original atmosphere. "Anyhow, I must reserve this pool table so I can teach my dear friend. Jellal, here."

Jellal saw the stick in her hand, and quickly reached out his hand to get it from her before she could go around hitting him with it.

Seconds later, he watched Erza change her armor into a revealing bunny outfit, which caused him to look at her with slight horrific facial features.

However, the woman didn't notice and simply started the lesson. "Now, first things first, you have to learn how to score in billiards..."

At the bar, some of the men stokd there, questioned look on their faces. "Do you think she's gonna teach him the proper way or her way?" one of them asked.

"I dunno, man. The dude looks pretty normal, " another said, shrugging a little.

"...and this is how you score points and win the game."

Erza pulled her right arm back, pulling the stick along with her whilst her left hand held it down.

The Independent mage could see smoke rising, but, again, it was probably just his imagination.

She then thrust her right arm forward, the pool stick going forward along with her movements.

The triangle of balls, once the white cue ball hit it, instantly smashed and pieces flew everywhere.

All of the men at the bar sweat-dropped, knowing what was going to happen regardless.

"Knew it."

One of them groaned and lifted himself off the bar stool, trotting over to the two Mages.

"That's _not _how you play pool," he said.

Jellal blinked, before adverting his gaze to his childhood friend, who was glaring at the man who had come over.

"Really? You were the ones who taught me those rules, and I took the chance to pass it down to a fellow friend of mine," Erza said, standing up against him.

"Yeah, no, true, we taught you the rules but you took 'em the wrong way."

"I... took them wrong way?"

Erza's glare was gone, and realization filled her features.

"For so many years... I... I played billiards the wrong way...!"

The man nodded, awkwardly watching the Fairy Tail mage wobble, stumbling over her two feet as if she was still trying to register the big fact that she took the game of billiards in the wrong direction.

"So, uh," Jellal cleared his throat, attracting the attention of the other man. "H-How do you play billiards?"

The man nodded once more. "Right. Uh, you don't exactly blow the crap out of the billiard balls, you shoot 'em in the pockets in the corners and the middle edge of the table. That's how you score points and win the game. Thing is, though, you can't shoot the cue ball in the pocket."

Jellal furrowed his brows, thinking about the two ways that he was taught to play billiards.

He didn't know whether to trust Erza, one of his childhood friends, his crush, a Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, and the strongest female Mage ever in the world of Magic, or the man he didn't even know the name of.

Finally nodding, he walked over to a nearby billiards table, his cape flowing behind him as he readied himself.

"Okay then... here goes nothing."

Jellal closed his fist, except for two fingers and swiped them backwards; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appearing and rushing towards the table in front of him, instantly blowing it up.

"What the hell!" the bystander yelled, a horrified look on his face as he realized Mages were more than just mere trouble.

"He destroyed the table! And the ground!" one of the other men at the bar yelled. "Is he another Fairy Tail mage like Erza?!"

The smoke cleared and Jellal nodded, satisfied with his work.

"I win!" he declared, a smirk on his face as he did a fist pump.

Erza came over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Good job! I have nothing else to teach you, Jellal."

She seemed to have forgotten about the incident of being told that she was taking billiards the wrong way already, and regained her posture in only a couple of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>I... It's crap. Ik Jellal is OOC at the end, but I couldn't think of anything I'm sorry. -cry-<br>**

**Btw, I wanna watch Big Hero 6 when it gets released in the UK at the end of January.**

**Anyway, I hope you all had a Happy New Year, and I hope you all have the best year ever this year! c:**

**And maybe leave a review if you wanna?**


End file.
